Pro-Runners
by lightningmaystrike
Summary: Swan Queen Week Winter 2015 Day 1 Meet Cute AU Emma Swan thinks she knows everything about running and doesn't have patience for beginners. Little does she know who she's really dealing with.


**Pro-Runners**

Swan Queen Week 2015 Day 1

AU Meet Cute.

**A/N: **I know I should probably have worked on updating my multi chapter fics if I was going to write today, but it's Swan Queen week and this is what I was feeling inspired to do... Also I know this is a day late, I guess I'm doing swan queen week however I feel like and not bothering with rules haha. Hope you enjoy anyways :)

This is pre Swan Queen ish, and idk why this takes place in Portland. Probably because it's AU and I know more about what running trails are like in Portland than in Boston. I supposed it could have been Storybrooke but were going with complete AU so Storybrooke doesn't exist.

* * *

Emma Swan slowly breathed in the crisp morning air as she rounded the last corner of her running loop. She had been running this path every morning since she moved to Portland two years ago and reveled in the peace and solitude of being the first person awake and out on trail. It was nearly 6:00 am and she was just finishing her usual five mile run when she was ripped out of her quiet thoughts by the unpleasant sound of somebody retching further up the trail. _Oh wonderful,_ she thought sarcastically, _another wanna be runner who doesn't know not to eat right before they run._ Her frustration ebbed away however as she got closer to the woman, who is now standing up straight again, hands raised and clasped behind her head to help her breath. Her dark hair was pulled tight in a high pony tale, and despite the sheen of sweat on her skin and the discussing pile of sick still on the ground in front of her, Emma was taken aback with how beautiful she looked. There was still a slight glint of tears in her eyes as she continued to attempt to get her breathing under control, eventually stepping back off the trail to lean against the trunk of a large tree, and Emma felt a surprising surge of sympathy for her. She slowed to walk, and approached the darker woman.

"You ok?" she asked between deep breaths as she leaned her shoulder against the other side of the tree. The woman shot her a glare before pushing herself off the tree and walking back onto the path. _Fine then, be that way,_ Emma grumbled to herself, but found herself following after the woman moments later anyways.

"You know, it usually helps if you wait like an hour to run after you eat," She called after the woman as she jogged to catch up.

"Yes, I am aware, and I_ did_ that," came an icy reply.

"Oh," said Emma, settling into a walk beside the other woman. "Maybe you should make sure you get enough sleep then before going running so early in the morning. Sometimes lack of sleep can make you sick too, although usually it results in you passing out, not throwing up," she mused.

"Did you ever think that maybe you don't actually know more about running than everybody else?" The woman answered scathingly, finally looking over at the blonde.

"Well yes, I'm just assuming that since I'm not the one puking at the end of the trail that I might know slightly more than you."

"Oh yes, I'm sure the rigorous 5K training I've been doing for the past five years has taught me nothing about it. You know, from where I stand there are two kinds of people who get sick at the end of the run. The kind who don't know what they're doing or how to pace themselves as you pointed out, OR the kind who are just to competitive for their own good and push themselves too hard during training in order to beat a personal record, which I succeeded in doing just now in case you were wondering."

"Well congratulations then. It seems I misjudged you, so I apologize…"

"Regina," the dark hair woman provided, looking more kindly at Emma now that she had toned down her arrogance.

"Right, I apologize Regina," Emma offered, smiling. "I'm Emma by the way."

"Well it's nice to meet you Emma," Regina replied, her voice finally losing it's terse edginess. They continued to walk towards the parking lot in silence for a few minutes before Emma could no longer help herself from blurting out another question.

"Are you sure breaking your personal record really worth that disgusting mess?" she jutted her thumb back to point back down the trail behind them.

"Of course it was," Regina sniffed superiorly, "Every improvement to my time is important." When Emma merely raised her eyebrows in skepticism, Regina huffed "What? I'm dedicated."

"Uhhh huh," Emma nodded, now smirking slightly.

"Fine!" Regina burst out in frustration, "You're right, I don't usually push myself that hard. But I was sooo close to my personal record before the last mile I just went for it." Emma just chuckled in response before asking another question,

"So, do you run here often? I don't think I've seen you around and I'm usually the only one on this trail at this time."

"Actually no, I do most of my training on an indoor track with my coach. I just decided to try this out a couple times a week now that it's getting warmer. What about you? What do you usually run out here?"

"Nothing special, usually jog a mile warm up and then run three miles. I get here at 5:00 before anybody else is awake so it's always nice and quiet," Emma smiled fondly.

"That does sound nice," Regina murmured in agreement, "Did I disturb you from your solitude then?"

"Oh no, it was nice to meet you," Emma grinned at her, decidedly leaving out the part where she had been extremely annoyed at Regina's presence at first. The dark haired woman seemed to be growing on her, and Emma could help constantly casting her eyes sideways to look at her. Now that she looked closer, it was obvious by the strong toned muscle definition in Regina's thighs and calves that she was actually a serious athlete.

"So what was your personal record you got today?" Emma wondered out loud.

"17:45"

"And that was a 5K?"

"Yes,"

Emma let out a soft whistle, "that is really good. Like better than me good."

"I told you I was dedicated," Regina smirked as she unclipped her car keys from the waistband of her running shorts and used the remote to unlock the black Mercedes they were approaching. Emma casually leaned up against the side of the car and watched the woman pull a bag out from under the seat and rustle through it. Pulling out a pack of gum, she unwrapped a stick, popping it into her mouth before turning back to look at the blonde.

"You know, if you ever want to improve your time, I wouldn't be opposed to continuing running at this time. I could coach you," Regina offered, looking Emma up and down properly for the first time, taking in her messy blonde ponytail and bright green eyes. Emma felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks under the intensity of the other woman's scrutiny.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great," she choked out.

"And don't worry, I promise I won't push you as hard as I pushed myself today," the brunette smirked, her eyes gaining an almost flirtation glint, catching Emma off guard. As Regina finally lowered herself into the drivers seat of her car, Emma pushed herself off the side door, and raising her hand in an awkward wave said,

"I'll see you tomorrow then… Running buddy." She chuckled at the indignant frown that darkened the brunette's features at the term of endearment.

"I suppose you shall," Regina answered, "and don't call me that."

"Aye aye Coach!" Emma winked, raising her hand in mock salute, trying not to laugh out loud at the huge eye role the other runner gave her. With that, Regina slammed her car door shut, and Emma moved out of the way to allow her to back out of the parking lot. As she watched the black Mercedes drive away, Emma thought about how she always hated sharing her morning trails, but for some reason she thought she might just change her mind about that for this special woman.


End file.
